Rabbity Harry
by Rock Junkie and DikiCat
Summary: By Rock Junkie. When Ron made him accepet that dare from Malfoy, Harry didn't think to question Malfoy's motives. But now...After having to wear those humiliating bunny ears and tail... What in the world is Malfoy doing? Fluffish, slashy smut! with plot!
1. Chapter 1

Rabbity Harry/ Rock junkie

Rabbity Harry/ Rock junkie.

(I do not own Harry Potter, and any of the places or characters mentioned below. I just play puppet mistress.)

Chapter 1: prologue.

"Dare." Harry said without even paying attention to who he was actually talking to. He was too preoccupied in his own little world, filled with things to think and worry about- Like how to tell his friends gently that he really liked boys, and not Ginny (nor, thank god, Cho or heaven forbid, Ron) without having to stutter it out over a dare or by accident.

"I dare you…" drawled a familiar voice, and Harry snapped his head up to look at one smug, smirking Draco Malfoy, "to wear** these** without taking them off for two whole months." He was holding up a pair of fluffy pink rabbit ears and a pink little rabbit tail to match.

Most of the people around the circle laughed.

"No fucking way, Malfoy!" said Ron, looking scandalized.

Draco looked at him.

"Are the high and mighty Gryffindors scared of big bad Slytherin Draco?" Malfoy teased him. "It's only rabbit ears. Unless-" He mock gasped, "Potter will not be a rabbit, but a… **chicken**?"

"HE'LL DO IT!" Ron bellowed at one, and Malfoy smirked triumphantly.

Harry sighed. Ron was such a sucker for taunts on his bravery (and therefore, his manhood) that it was easy to see he'll do anything in order to secure his impeccable, manly, heroic image in front of his piers (and Hermione) to any extent.

This time, all he had to do was drag Harry into it.

"Ron, no!" said Hermione, always the sensible one, "are you insane? Harry can't possibly-"

"Yes he can! Go on, Harry, put the stupid rabbit things on. It's only two months. We'll- Uh, you'll show 'em who's chicken."

It seemed like Harry didn't really have that much of a choice. If he said no- Ron would probably never speak to him again. He hung his head reluctantly and let Malfoy dress the ears on him.

"Stand up. I have to stick the tale on you."

He stood up and turned around, his head still hung, his face a little pink. Draco Malfoy is going to touch his bum. True, it will only be for a moment, in order to pin the tail on him (Oh, the humiliation!), but still. He never stood this close to him before. He could hear Malfoy's breath in his ear, just for that one second.

"There," The Slytherin said, looking at Harry like a finished masterpiece, "now you have to walk around like that for two months. Remember, no taking it off… for two months."

"Oh, he'll keep his dare, Malfoy, don't worry." Said Ron.

Harry just closed his eyes and sighed.

Tbc….

=-#=-####

A/n::

First of all: HAPPY HALLOWWEN!!

This Story is your Halloween treat. It will be made of 8 or 9 chapters, depends on how it goes.

So, tell me what you think. It will make me happy!

'till next time…

Rock Junkie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Week 1.**

(Disclaimer in chapter 1.) R&R!

The first few days after the party were the worst. Laughter, whispers, taunts, Cooing squealing girls and piles upon piles of carrots appearing everywhere suddenly bombarded Harry's days. Not to mention Malfoy's irritating smirks and confusing winks. Why in the world would he **wink** at him? _I'll probably never know_, he thought to himself.

Ron was there to help him retaliate, of course, and Hermione encouraged him to ignore it all while alternating between giving him pitying looks and staring at Ron disapprovingly, but it didn't seem to help his deepening feelings of loneliness and misery.

True, Ron and Hermione had only his best interests at heart, but how could he really talk to them without fearing their reaction? How could he explain his deepest feelings when they couldn't possibly understand what he went through and where he was coming from? They were born without fear. Raised in peace and into a loving world. And that world has rules.

He thought once of getting a diary to write all his thoughts in, but he remembered what happened to Ginny, and also how very not privet this school is, so he decided instead to just keep his feelings to himself.

"Honestly Ron," Said Hermione for the one-hundredth time that day, a Thursday, while picking a stray piece of carrot out of her hair, "why did you make Harry **do** this? It will prove nothing more then how much Malfoy enjoys tormenting and manipulating Harry and yourself. If you just kept your quiet and let Harry say no-"

"Harry wouldn't have said no! He would've showed that slime-ball who's boss, right Harry?"

"No he wouldn't," Said Hermione without giving Harry time to answer, "he would've stopped it before it got this far, and saved himself all this trouble, wouldn't you, Har-?"

"-And let that no-good Slytherin scum **win**? No **way**." Ron retaliated before Harry could even sound a squeak. "That would only make us look like squiggly little Hufflepuffs with no courage at all!"

"**Us**? This is **Harry** we're talking about, not the whole Gryffindor House!"

"He's doing this for all of us Gryffindors who want to bash his arrogant face in!"

"That is no reason to submit him to this humiliation! You could just go and bash his face in any old time, without Harry having to suffer for it! And besides-"

"I don't want to get detention with Snape for hitting his favorite Slytherin prince-"

"You are so **insensitive**, Ronald!"

Harry stopped listening at that point and kept on walking. They didn't seem to pay attention to him as he slowly drifted away from them, down the hall to their next lesson of the day, potions. He wondered what Snape will say about all this. The other teachers didn't seem to mind, Flitwick giving him a small understanding smile, while McGonagall pinched her lips disapprovingly, but said nothing. Sprout only told him to be careful not to let the plants get to his ears, and Hagrid chuckled and slapped him in the back lovingly. The rest of them didn't even seem to acknowledge the change.

The bell rang. Harry quickened his pace and got to class just in time. He sat in his place towards the back, next to Ron's empty chair.

A few seconds later Professor Snape swooped into the classroom, immediately launching into a very long and complicated lecture about the infusion of volatile ingredients with different techniques at different phases of a long term brewing potion that needed specific stirring times and movements. He was pacing from one side of the classroom to the other, explaining passionately with lots of hand gestures, stopping once in while to write something on the blackboard, quote something from a book, or point at different bottled ingredients while picking them up.

Not once did he look around at the classroom or the students.

Harry took notes and tried to understand as much as he could, figuring that if he didn't get something he could always ask Hermione, since she knew it all by heart anyway.

And speaking of the devil-

The door slammed open, emitting a heavily breathing Hermione and a slightly ruffled Ron.

"**So** sorry we're late professor," She said between gasps for air, "we didn't keep track of time-"

"-Quite enough of your excuses miss Granger. That will be twenty five points from each of you for being **twenty** minutes late, and another five each for the **nerve** to **show up** at all and disrupt my class. I was giving a **very** important lecture that you **will** be tested on next week and if you fail, Granger, Weasley, you will be serving detentions with me for a month. Is that clear?" They nodded miserably. "Sit down."

They made their way to their respected seats and Snape continued his lecturing without a hitch, like nothing happened.

Ron took out his notebook and toke notes, of course, but it didn't seem like he was very interested in understanding it like Harry was. Hermione looked very angry with herself; taking notes with unnecessary force and watching Snape like a hawk, apparently very determined to pass that test with an O.

Another 25 minutes passed in that fashion, and finally Snape's lecture seemed to have come to an end.

"You will write a twenty foot essay about the correct way to treat a fusion of non-volatile mixtures with highly volatile mixtures after the final heating process. To be handed in next week. Dismissed."

Harry was shocked. Had he noticed nothing at all? Not even during meals? The whole school was talking abut it. He must have noticed **something**!

He was just about to step out of the classroom door when he heard Snape call after him.

"Potter! A word."

He stopped in his tracks. What did Snape want from him? Giving his friends reassuring looks to answer to their worried ones, he turned around and approached the professor while the rest of the students left.

"Potter." Snape said as the door closed behind the last student, "What is the meaning of this disturbingly childish fashion statement? I do think we are all past your pathetically desperate cries for attention. You are to get rid of that thing on your head and your…" He made a disgusted face, "**rear**, by our next class, for **all** of our sakes. Is that perfectly clear?"

"But sir-"

"No excuses. I don't want to hear your inane reasons nor do I care for them. You **will** take these off, and stop to continuously disrupt my class by your idiotic, immature behavior, or it will be detention for you. Is that **clear**?"

Harry looked downwards and muttered "Yes sir."

"Excellent. Dismissed."

He should have known something bad was going to happen after Snape's scathing request.

=-#=-#=-#%%^=-#=-$%$+_+_

I'm sure that by now, you were wondering about this 'No taking it off… for two months' busyness. What about Sleep? Showers? The toilet?

Well, that's where Ron, in his infinite problem-solving wisdom, comes in.

He made sure Harry didn't touch his ears at all after school hours, forcing him to cast water-proof spells on the rabbit bits during shower time and toilet visits (Not that he looked, mind you) and keeping an eye on him in order to 'Show that slime ball that we can keep our word and win this fare and square!'

So when he came to Ron with Snape's new threat, his friend wasn't fazed in the least.

"Come on Harry. What's one detention compared to wining over ferret-boy? You'll be fine. It's only Snape, and we're not scared of him. What could possibly happen?"

Tbc.

=-=-$^$%=-575675=-=-=

A/n: You have NO IDEA how busy I've been. But thankfully, I finished this one today.

Just so you understand, the chapters here are short for a reason. The story isn't that long, and each chapter will tell you about one week. Depends on what happens on that week, the chapter will be shorter, or longer.

Things will heat up soon, as you very well know, so keep out a watchful eye!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Week two. **

(Disclaimer in chapter 1)

R&R!

Harry spent his weekend in Gryffindor tower, in a desperate attempt to get some peace and quite, for once. Ron and Hermione probably sensed that he wanted to be alone, so they decided to leave him there and go to Hogsmeade without him. Not without precautions, though, as Ron made a disgruntled Hermione cast alerting and sticking charms on his ears, to let them know if Harry was 'cheating', so if he did, his hands would be stuck to his head.

So he read some books, stared at the fireplace, then escaped to the library when the Creevey brothers spotted him and wanted to ask him about the ears ("Harry, are you thinking of keeping them? They look really good on you."-"Lovely fashion statement- for the rabbits, that is. We all care for the rabbits."-"You know, I never understood Easter rabbits. What do they have to do with anything?"-"Do you like carrots too? 'Cus we saw you with lots lately."- "You should eat a lot of carrots, it's healthy, you know.").

Only when he got to the library did he realize he didn't feel like reading anymore. He just sat there, staring at the shelves upon shelves of books in disinterest, drifting off as he started to think about how his life was so miserable.

Everyone was right, of course. Everything _did_ happen to him. Ever since he was a little green eyed baby boy, luck seemed to think it was funny to play with him and torment him. Why him? Was it his looks? He never considered himself handsome, or different from others. He wasn't like- like Malfoy, who thinks he's the prince of the whole school, let alone Slytherin house. But you have to admit; he does have the perfect look for it. Arrogant yet prominent, rude yet cunning, cold yet aristocratic, rich yet intelligent, and those deep molten silver eyes, platinum hair, and amazing figure also-

"Potter."

Harry jumped.

"You won't get any smarter by just **staring **at the books, you know. Nice try, though, very Gryffindor of you. Of course, I'm not quite sure you even **have** a brain to make smarter, but one can only assume."

Draco Malfoy, in all his slytherin glory, was smirking at him confidently from the other side of the table Harry was sitting next to.

Harry sighed. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh, just to make sure my favorite little bunny rabbit isn't cheating. You weren't cheating, were you?"

Harry groaned. "Can't, even if I wanted to. Ron made Hermione put a sticking charm on the ears, so if I touch them I get stuck."

"Huh. Your friend weasel really cares for you, doesn't he?"

He sighed. "He only thinks of what's best in the long run, I guess. Gryffindor bravery and all that, you know."

"In other words, utter rubbish."

Harry didn't answer.

"Stand up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I wanted to make sure you're not cheating. Stand up, and turn around."

Harry frowned and did as he said.

"But I already told you- what are you _doing_?!"

Malfoy was tugging at his tail and rubbing the tender cheeks around it, kneading his ass and massaging it.

Harry turned a little red in the face.

"Well well, nicely done, if could say so myself. Nice and-" He paused, "Round."

He suddenly slapped him hard on his bottom and Harry jumped and yelped in shock, blushing wildly while grabbing his butt from the pain.

"I'll be seeing you Potter. Keep on munching those carrots…" He left, smirking and chuckling to himself all the way out of the library.

Harry just stood there, still shocked, and very confused.

=-+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+)_(_(_

By the time he shook out of his shock and made it back to Gryffindor tower, Harry decided that was just an evil, manipulative (yet strangely attractive) and confusing git, and he shouldn't let things like him swatting his ass (What the hell was **that **about?!) get to him.

It was evening already, so instead of waiting up for his friends to come back and tell him all about their day (much of which was snogging, fighting, or just plain uninteresting shopping, he was sure) he went strait to bed.

The next few days were a mixed blur of avoiding Malfoy, pretending to listen to his friend's attempts of cheering him up, ignoring all the gabs sent at him, and dreading the next potions class, where Snape would probably give him detention and Malfoy would be all weird with him again.

Again, none of the teachers paid too much mind to Harry's current 'predicament', except maybe Hagrid who patted him on the back, and surprisingly, Trelawney, who said she knew all along that he was actually a rabbit in his past life, and that he died a horrible death by a pack of raging, rabid wolfs.

Eventually it was time for potions again, right after History of Magic. So Harry went, yawning greatly as he entered the dungeon classroom and almost falling asleep as he sat on his chair.

The only thing that Harry noticed after he sat down next to Ron was how quiet it became all of a sudden. A thing he was grateful for, since he was very tired after all that lecturing. He was just about to fall asleep with his head on his table- he was pretending to take notes- when a sudden shout startled him awake.

"Potter!!"

Oh, what now? He thought, but said instead "Yes, sir?"

"Would you care to elaborate on the subject I was discussing with the class for the last half hour?"

Harry blinked at him sleepily.

"Not really, sir. I'd rather not."

"No. Well, I would _rather_ you pay attention in class. Twenty points from Gryffindor. And haven't I told you to get rid of that ridicules thing on your head? Take them off Potter. Now."

"But sir-!"

"I said, _now_. Or it'll be a month's worth of detention for you Potter, and you won't like it. _At all_."

Harry glanced at Ron, who gave him an encouraging smile, then at Hermione, who looked at him pleadingly, and then at Malfoy, who was smirking at him and looking smugger than ever.

He sighed.

Reaching up towards his head, he took hold of one of the ears and yanked.

"Ow!"

He rubbed his head in confusion and pain. What-?

He tried to take them off again. Slowly.

Then again, a bit more forcefully.

The ears didn't budge. And it still kinda hurt.

"Potter..." Snape growled dangerously.

"I… can't, sir! They won't come off!" Harry said in wide eyed fright. He glanced at Malfoy again, who smirked in amusement at him.

"Potter!"

"Sir, I really can't! It's- It's stuck…"

He looked at the furious professor in dismay.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Potter! Fine, you _insolent_ boy, keep the hideous thing on. Just hope you'll get enough time for adoring fans and carrot eating between the detentions you will be serving with me for the next month. And another twenty points for that _pathetic_ excuse. I will not tolerate lies in my classroom, boy, nor disobedience."

The bell rang outside.

"Dismissed. Eight o'clock tonight, Potter."

And they all left, Harry with his head down, feeling even more miserable.

Ron caught up with him first.

"Nice way of showing that Malfoy creep you won't back down, Harry, pretending that the ears were glued to your head like that. Too bad about the detentions though, huh? But it's only a month. You had worse."

"I wasn't pretending Ron."

"Huh?"

"The rabbit ears are really stuck to my head. And so is my tail. Here, look," He took Ron's hand to one of his ears and made him pull. The ears still didn't budge.

"Malfoy!!" Ron shouted at once, and the slytherin, who was walking a little way ahead of them, turned around.

"What do you want, weasel? Money? I'm not a charity organization for people with more children then they can afford. Try your luck somewhere else."

"No, you stupid, arrogant, slimy git. Harry! What did you do to Harry? He can't take the rabbit things off!"

"Truly, Weasel, that was the whole **point**? He won't **be **taking them off. I made sure of it." He smirked. "Now if you're done babbling the obvious, I need to go. I have better things to do. Later, Potty, Weasel…"

He left.

"Slimy git…" Ron muttered.

Harry just sank lower into his misery.

Tbc.

=-454=-=-+_+_+_=-345353=-=-=

Well. I hope you liked that.

Busy. Busy busy busy.

I'm in the theater class at my school, and we're performing a play called 'The visit' by Friedrich Dürrenmatt next month.

It's gonna be so much fun…! But very tiring. Very very tiring.

Oh, and by the way…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

May it be better then the last one.

I got a review saying someone wants to draw Harry with rabbit ears! That honestly, is the coolest thing ever to come across my story writing abilities. Thank you so much! (And if anyone else wants to do that as well, you are very welcome to do so, as long as you show me later!)

Again, I hope you enjoyed it…

Tell me what you think?

Rock Junkie.

P.s

Thank you, my dear Diki, for helping me with this. I bow down to your ingenious brain.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Chapter four: Week three. **

Every day after that short conversation with Malfoy, Harry kept trying franticly to yank the rabbit ears off his head. With every yank he felt less and less hopeful for himself. Will he have to walk around with rabbit ears and tail forever?

And that stupid Malfoy kept smirking at him, and winking. Winking! What the hell is he planning now?

Like every day for the next four weeks to come, Harry went down to detention. It was a lonely Thursday evening to end a lonely rainy day.

He was in the middle of scrubbing his umpteenth pot when Snape came into the room levitating a very big, heavy looking cauldron so filthy with greenish-yellowish lumps and smelly slime that you could barely tell it's shape let alone what was on it.

"You are to get this cleaned by the end of your detention time. If you fail to do so I will add one day to your punishment for every day you fail to finish. You will do this without magic. At the end of each evening you will collect your wand from me. Is that understood?"

Harry hung his head.

"Yes sir."

This seemed exactly like Snape. Give him an impossible task and punish him even more for failure.

After another two and a half hours or so of scrubbing and banging and trying to sculpture a cauldron out of that massive hunk of stinking gunk, Harry had to finally give up for lack of energy and time. Hot, sweaty and tired as hell, he collected his wand from Professor Snape and started making the long climb to Gryffindor tower, clothes disheveled, dragging his dirty cloak behind him.

"Hey Potter!"

Oh, what now? Harry thought to himself.

"_What_, Malfoy? Came to gloat at my detention? Go'way…" He continued walking when Draco moved to block his way.

"I'm _talking_ to you Rabbit boy." He said, glancing at Harry's appearance. "Looks like you had quite a time at your _detention_… Been _scrubbing_ all night, have you? Getting all _hot_ and _sweaty_ by yourself? I would have liked to see that... Next time…"

The blond was moving disturbingly closer and closer to Harry's personal space.

"Actually, this is a good look for you Potter. Just one more... Adjustment…"

"What-?"

Draco pulled out his wand quickly and muttered spells so fast Harry barely had time to lift his arms to protect himself. Not that he really needed to- The spells cut his shirt open like a jacket, and put some wet stuff in his hair , so he was left bare-chested and freshly-showered looking in front of a very delighted, smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Ma-Malfoy!" Harry sputtered incredulously.

"There," The Slytherin said, licking his lips, "all better. You should walk around like _this_. Much easier on the eyes, if you know what I mean." His gaze wondered oh so slowly over the boy's body and then went back up again, just as slow.

"Don't let the wolves catch you…" And he left.

=-=-^$%^$^=-=-=^&%^&$%&4

Harry climbed into the portrait-hole, exhausted and confused.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Ron, noticing his state of dress (or undress).

That, of course, got everyone's attention. And they ogled. A lot.

"Nothing," Harry said defensively, trying to hide his chest from the others.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Hermione said, standing up from her seat and examining him. "Looks like…." She squinted at him. "Oh! Um, never mind, it's probably privet. Though I _do_ want to know who she is and how far you already got so I can give you the proper warnings and such-"

"Hermione! What the hell are you talking about?" Harry cut her off with a confused question.

"Well," She sniffed, "what do you _think_? Who _is_ she, Harry?"

"She…?"

"The girl you've been dating, _obviously_. Honestly Harry, if you think we wouldn't have caught on to this eventually-"

"Dating? What? I'm not dating-"

"Oh? Then why are you dressed like that?" she squinted at his face. "And _blushing_? You really think you could hide this from us?"

"But-"

"Yeah mate," Ron chimed in, "We're you're best friends, you can tell us."

Harry started getting irritated.

"I'm _not_ seeing a bloody girl, alright? Leave me alone!" He said, perhaps a little too loudly, as everyone who wasn't looking at him before was now staring in interest.

He left the common room.

I _can't_ let that git get to me, I can't let that git _get_ to me, I can't let that git _get_ _to me_! He thought to himself fiercely. And I can't let Hermione and Ron get the wrong idea either. Dating? A girl? How the hell? It was just Malfoy, being an arrogant git, as usual. Just… in an unusual way.

Harry looked at his chest uncomfortably while he showered. The way Malfoy _looked_ at me though…

He closed his eyes and soaped himself up. He imagined Malfoy's gaze on him, sharp, piercing, hungry. He shivered.

In his mind's eye, he saw those pale, long fingers trace the same line that simple cutting charm made as it ripped his shirt open. Slowly, lightly, _gently_, they went from collarbone to chest, chest to upper stomach, lower, closer, drawing tantalizing patterns, down to the bellybutton, down, _down_, and from there-

Harry gasped when he felt his hand circle around his-

_Oh no no no no __**no**_! I can not be thinking about _Malfoy_ that way! I do NOT fancy that git, no way in hell!

He let go quickly, reaching instead for the shampoo, dumping a big quantity unto his head, and rubbing it forcefully into his hair.

_He is the stupidest, slimiest, evilest, disgusting, vile, arrogant, manipulative Slytherin __**bastard**__ there ever was- except Snape. And Voldemort. But still! _

_It will do him no good to fantasize about him. No good at all. _

_Determined to stick to that thought, he washed himself quickly, dried himself and got dressed for bed. _

But just before he fell asleep, one last coherent thought whispered to him:

_This is getting way over my head… _

TBC

%^&ArmySucks$%^#^#&*$%&&$^$^

Ain't Harry cute when he's flustered?

Yeah, know what you're thinking. 'It's about time!'

Ugh, I hate not having time to do this.

Work is getting the best of me and my energy, and that affects my writing, which affects my stories, which effects you guys. Sorry.

Anyway, I try very hard to think of things for this story, and to find the time to write those down, but please… Don't kill me.

Until next time,

A tired Rock Junkie signs off.


End file.
